ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Al Envy
Al Envy is a professional wrestler, most known for his time in New Edge Wrestling. Early Life Born in Fort Worth, Texas in 1980 Al Envy was first exposed to professional wrestling at the ripe old age of 4 when his grandfather took him to the Sportatorium in Dallas, Texas and he watched the majesty of professional wrestling. Many times more a young man went to wrestling shows including the famous Texas Stadium show where Kerry Von Erich won the NW Worlds Heavyweight Championship from the Nature Boy Ric Flair. He watched countless hours of wrestling as a child. Soon though he became avid in football and as he approached his high school years he was all state as a cornerback and wide receiver. Yet his love for wrestling returned to him and at 18 enrolled in a wrestling camp ran by the legendary Chris Adams. Taking his mentors advice after he died Al went and graduated from Texas A&M University with a major in Psychology. He earned his degree, then went out in the wrestling world at 25 years of age. World Wrestling Council Era It was Derek Hicks that gave Al Envy his first break in the business. It was here where Al earned respect as one of the fastest rising rookies in the world of wrestling. He soon held championship gold when he defeated Dirty Sanchez for the Guts and Glory Championship. He started a feud with Blackburg before the company went under. After about a year WWC re-opened its doors and Al came back better than ever. Very quickly he won the WWC World Title defeating Tyson Neal and held it till right before the doors closed for the last time. Total Extreme Wrestling Era Between his WWC stints Total Extreme Wrestling was the promotion that truly shaped Al Envy. He quickly became the TEW United States Champion holding it 4 different times. Yet his most famous run was that with his partner Chester as they were known as the Verge of Greatness. Their promos and outtakes are some of the most memorable in wrestling history. Many tag teams look at the vOg as a inspiration f team work and consistency. They were finally broken up and in a controversial decision Chester who was at the time TEW World Champion defeated Al Envy in controversy causing Al to leave the company under distress. TEW was the promotion where Al became a mainstream talent. New Edge Wrestling Yet it was New Edge Wrestling where Al Envy became the Show Stealer. Jesse Styles scooped up the free agent Al and the rest was history. He debuted at Tension in Texas 2009 and soon was main event talent. He had a historic feud with Roger Wright as well as Johnny Stylez. Finally at Tension in Texas 2010 a year after his debut he defeated Johnny Styles for the NEW Collision World Title overcoming everything that the Business and NEW Owner Jesse Styles threw at him. After losing to Johnny he took a break and came back to join Johnny Stylez, XXX, Ryan Pugh, and Inkt as one of the original members of the cRu. We saw a whole different side of Al. A ruthless arrogant side that along with the rest of the cRu raised havoc like no other stable has ever seen. At NEW Cold Front 2011, Johnny Stylez gave Al Envy the NEW World Heavyweight Championship as a gift for his wrestling services. However, this was overturned a week later and the Championship was vacated. Once again Al took another break and returned in 2012 to NEW where he began where he left off. Now one of the fan favorites again Al has captured TA gold from Blair Buchannan and is also one half of the tag team 8 Bit Mega Powers with Inkt. At NEW Annihilation 2015, Al Envy defeated Ricky Cassels to regain the NEW TransAtlantic Championship. Riot Star Wrestling Al Envy debuted in Riot Star Wrestling at RSW Presents: The Rapture as Seth Iser's tag team partner. Together, they defeated The Thailand Express (Tong and Phantam Fairtex). Envy stayed in RSW for a few months, his last match was at RSW Presents: Anarchristmas II and ended in a double countout against Valora after neither competitor made it the ring after a backstage confrontation. In Wrestling Finisher Moves *Waves Of Envy (Single Leg Lion Tamer) *#concussion (Boma Ye Knee Strike) Signature Moves *Tribute Elbow Drop *Snap Dragon Suplex *Jawbreaker Lariat *GBE (Greatest Brainbuster Ever) Category:Riot Star Wrestling Wrestlers Category:New Edge Wrestling Wrestlers Category:American Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers born in 1980